Try guessing
by Bu-tan
Summary: This is a Eyeshield 21 fanfiction featuring Hiruma, Mamori and Agon. Be aware Bu-tan did not write this one. She got full permission to upload it here. If you are interessted in who wrote it then send Bu-tan a message and she'll tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Mamori felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. An unknown number, probably one of Hiruma's many.

"Hello, this is Mamori." She said, putting the phone to her ear. An evil laughter greeted her on the other end of the line. But not a devilish grin. This was more like a low evil chuckle.

"Hey there, Deimon manager." Kongo Agon said. Why was he calling her?

"How did you get my number?" she asked carefully.

"Che, it was on the short trash's cell." He said playfully. He had Sena?!

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling the panic growing inside her. God knows what he might do.

"A date." Was the triumphant reply. A date? Only that?

"Alright, but don't you dare hurt Sena then." She heard him chuckle, then say something in a high pinched voice, she couldn't really make out. Was he mimicking her?

"You've got yourself a deal. And a date." He added. "I'll text you when I'll pick you up." He hung up. Kongo Agon at _her_ house, picking _her_ up. The thought was equally strange to, if Kurita suddenly became as mean as Hiruma. After this she was getting herself a new cell phone and number. Maybe she could buy one of Hiruma. Her phone vibrated again. The same number as before.

_I'll pick you up at eight. Look good, I don't want to hang around ugly girls._

Thanks for the short notice. So I have an hour? She thought. She was tempted to dress as horrible up as she could, just to make him angry, but what about Sena? She decided to dress up decent, but definitely nothing too much. A nice shirt and her new jeans.

Luckily her parents were abroad on their anniversary, so she didn't have to ask permission to go out. Ten minutes past eight and Agon finally arrived. When she entered the car, he didn't even apologize. He's probably used to doing as he pleases and therefore doesn't care, she thought.

"You're quite rude, letting a girl wait." She said. He looked at her.

"Aah? I didn't know you cared so much about our date." He said.

"I don't." She looked away from him. "Now where's Sena?" He didn't answer and started the car. After a while it didn't seem like he was going to answer. So she asked again.

"Where is Sena? And what have you done to him?" She looked at him angrily.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Now shut up." He sounded angry, or at least annoyed. So she didn't say anything more.

Agon finally stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. The trip hadn't taken very long, since Agon had kept a regular speed around 80 miles an hour. And due his God Speed Impulse nothing had happened.

The place was a beautiful mountain terrain covered in trees and other vegetations. And below the hill, they stood on, was a clear lake. A very romantic place for a date, if the company didn't consist of a partly mad genius. She turned around and looked at Agon.

"Now where is Sena." She demanded.

"Don't know." He said casually. "At home I guess." What? So this was all a trap? Why had he brought her all the way out here then? She opened her mouth to yell at him, but his eyes made her stop. This guy was terrifying. He was strong like a monster, but instead of just brute force, he was also smart. And that made him even more dangerous. He dialed a number on his phone.

"Yo trash." He said. Mamori tried to make out whom he had called, but Agon called every one trash, he could at least add another name to make it clear to whom he was speaking to. No wait, that habit was occupied by some one equally evil.

"I think I've got something you want." Agon continued. Whom was he speaking to? Sena? Hiruma? "Let's just say, it's a team member." He chuckled and looked at her. "Somehow I think you're lying." Then he hung up.

"Whom did you call?" Mamori asked.

"None of your business, girl." He said and leaned towards the car. For a long while none of them said anything. Even though it was getting late, it was far from cold, it was still in mid August.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice pierced through the silence. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"I guess you want a serious and sophisticated answer, right?" he said after a while. Mamori nodded. "Well you're not getting one. I did this because I wanted to, to have some fun." He smirked wickedly.

"So you lie and threaten people just for your own fun?" She asked.

"You're not saying anything about a certain piece of trash who's doing it for a living." He said. She didn't answer, even though Hiruma did it to help the team, it was still wrong.

After another while in silence, the sound of an engine could suddenly be heard. But I stopped before they could see it. Then it disappeared in the same direction it had come from. After a short while she could see some one walking towards them. She knew this person. But should she feel relieved or even more worried about Agon's temper? No one could trigger him off more than Hiruma. Who was now walking towards them. His eyes widened when he saw Mamori standing next to Agon.

"She's not a member of the team." The blonde demon said. "She's the fucking manager."

"I know that." The genius replied. "But she still…"

"Good." Hiruma broke him off. "I was starting to think those fucking dreads were make your brain rot." Agon grimaced at the remark. And Hiruma's smile widened. "Oh wait, that's right. Those aren't real anymore, you're…"

"Shut up, trash!" Agon shouted. "Don't make me waste my time breaking your jawbone." Mamori wondered how on earth Hiruma could still be smiling in front of an angry Agon.

"So, what do you want?" Hiruma asked.

"Haven't really thought it out in detail. There is something I want, and you're in the way. And since I can't literally crush you when I'm on Team Japan, I thought of something else."

"Good idea." Hiruma said. "But you've got nothing on me. And what do you want?"

"Make me team captain." He said. "Make me team captain, or else…" he took Mamori's arm and pushed her towards the edge. She looked down in terror. The lake was clear enough to see some of the rocks at the bottom, what if she hit them, if Agon let go?

"Are you fucking insane?" Hiruma said in a strange voice. "That's taking it too far."

"Not really, it won't have many consequences for me; I'm not the constant blackmailing liar." He made a jerking move, which made Mamori scream in horror.

"I don't mind making you captain, but the team won't work without me as the control tower." Hiruma was sounding… desperate?

"You suck at negotiating, trash." Agon made a movement again, and Mamori screamed.

"Fine, you're captain." Hiruma said. "Just let her go." Agon chuckled again. Then he pulled Mamori back to safety and stepped away.

"You ok, fucking manager?" Hiruma asked and helped her on her feet. That was unusual of him. Agon seemed to notice as well. He walked towards them, smiling. Without knowing, Hiruma stepped backwards. Which he shouldn't have, he had been closer to the edge than he had thought, his foot slipped and he fell backwards. And in an unconscious reaction, due his God Speed Impulse, Agon reached out for him, only to be dragged along down with the blonde. As the final link in the chain, Mamori made an unsuccessful attempt to save them both, by grabbing Agon's arm. She too, got dragged down.

Mamori didn't feel her body smash into the rocks at the bottom of the lake. Instead it was small hits that would mostly leave a bruise. She felt so relieved, she almost forgot where she was. But her burning lungs made her reach for the surface. She clung onto the nearest rock above the water surface. She looked around, where were the other two?

Almost as in some kind of trauma from breaking his arm in a match, Hiruma kept both his arms close to his body. He hit the bottom quite gently; at the most, he would receive some scratches. Then he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. Had he hit the rocks harder than he had though? He couldn't think anymore than that. Something pushed him in the chest, blowing all the air out of his lungs. He tried to identify it. Was it Agon? He began to swim towards the surface; luckily Agon was being nice and didn't pull him down.

Mamori was clinging to a big rock with a worried look on her face, when he reached the surface. Good thing she seemed unharmed.

"You ok?" he asked swimming towards the rock. She nodded.

"I'm fine; my arm hurts a bit, but nothing more than that. Are you hurt?" she said.

"Not that I know of." He said after looking at his shoulder. Nothing was there. And the pain was gone.

"Where is Agon-san?" She asked looking around.

This was the first time he had ever cursed his God Speed Impulse. Why had he reached out for the trash? Even before he hit the water surface his mind had gone partly numb. Under water he could only feel, and his vision was blurry. And under water was the only place where he was helpless. His God Speed Impulse had no effect here. In this dark horrible mass, all he could was float around like and idiot and feel the increasing burning as his lungs screamed for air. His leg had hit something earlier. Something that didn't feel like a rock. Maybe it was one of the others? He tried look around, but couldn't see clearly as he was under water. Was he just going to drown here? He, the once in a century genius? Fuck.

Even though his lungs had been burning due lack of air. The breath he drew now, strangely hurt. But he was breathing again. He looked at the trash that had dragged him to the surface. Hiruma had a predator's look on his face. He had found Agon's only weakness. He grinned and pulled Agon towards the rock Mamori had been clinging to.

"So the genius really has a weakness." Hiruma grinned. "But I'd never think it would something as trivial as water." His voice as triumphant as it could get. Agon glared at him. Then pushed Hiruma's head underwater and held it down. Hiruma couldn't free himself, nor could he dive further down, since Agon's giant hand had a steel grip on his head. Just before his vision got even more blurry, Agon pulled him back to the surface.

"Tell anyone and I _will_ crush you." Agon hissed. Still smiling, Hiruma nodded.

"But how the fuck do we get out of here?" Hiruma looked around.

"Over there." Mamori pointed to the far end of the lake. "It seems to be most climbable place."

"I'll go and check." Hiruma swam over there. It wasn't really far, but his clothes were making it even harder to swim. It might look at the easiest place to climb, but it was still hard to climb. He tried several times, but didn't get very far. The fucking dreads should be able to climb it.

"Get over here!" he called to the others. "It's definitely possible to climb. For the fucking dreads, that is." Mamori jumped in the water and began to swim towards him. But Agon didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Hiruma shouted. "None of us has the fucking God Speed Impulse, or inhumane strength."

"Incase you haven't noticed, I can't swim, trash! Did the bleaching dry out your brain?" Agon sounded horribly angry.

"Shouldn't that fucking ability of yours make you able to do so in seconds?" The trash might be right. But it wasn't only that Agon couldn't swim. He feared water. This feeling was definitely panic. Not the kind when he was loosing to the trash's team. This was so much more horrible. It was indescribable, but he feared it. Mamori being Mamori noticed.

"Hiruma-kun, I think he has a phobia towards water." She said carefully. He smiled wickedly.

"I thought so." He grinned. "Hey, fucking dreads!" he then shouted. "Need help getting over here?" they could almost hear Agon grinding his teeth.

"Stop that." Mamori gently slapped the back of Hiruma's head. "A phobia is nothing to make fun of."

"I'm not making fun of him." Hiruma said. "I'm simply taking use of my newly gained knowledge."

"By making fun of him." Mamori stated. He shrugged and started looking around for something. "What are you doing, Hiruma-kun?"

"Looking for something to use as rope. Then that fucking dreads can use haul himself over to us." He kept looking around and Mamori started to help. On the rock side, not too far from Agon, were some sorts of vines.

"Hiruma-kun, can't we use those vines over there, to Agon's left." She pointed.

"I'll get them." Hiruma noticed and swam towards them. Mamori couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. It looked actually quite funny, the vines were quite hard to get loose, so he had to climb up a little, and when he got them loose, he of course fell in the water, with Agon just looking at him without helping at all. After tying the vines together, Hiruma gave Agon one end, then he began to swim back to Mamori. But suddenly had to stop three quarters of the way, the vines were too short.

"Let go of your end, fucking dreads." Hiruma shouted.

"Aah? Even if there's a vine in the water, I still can't swim." Agon said in a strange tone, not angry, something else.

"I know it won't clear your phobia, fucking dreads." A loud 'crack' sounded. Agon had broken a piece of the rock. "But I have to hold on to something as you drag yourself over here." Unwillingly Agon let go of the vine. As he reached the side where Mamori was, he felt the exhaustion coming. All the swimming back and forth and his unsuccessful attempts to climb up the wall had almost drained him for energy.

"Are you alright, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked worried.

"I'm fine; don't worry about it, fucking manager." He said and took a good grip on a small rock.

"Okay fucking dreads!"He shouted to Agon. "Now jump to reach the vine. "Shouldn't be so hard for something like you. I mean, it's only water."

That fucking trash. He was asking for it. When he got out of here, he would be sure to crush him for good, whether he got away with it or not. He climbed up on the rock. Prepare to die soon, trash. Agon thought as he jumped towards the vine. Even though it was pretty far to jump, he still reached the end of the vine. But as soon as his head got under water, his mind froze. Still holding on to the vine, he sank towards the bottom of the lake.

"That fucking retard." Hiruma cursed. He began pulling the vine towards them. But half way through, Agon had let go of the vine. Cursing, Hiruma dove towards where Agon had let go. Mamori, having the role of the bystander, tied the vine around a small rock, and waited until the two boys returned to the surface. As soon as they did, she was ready to pull them back to her.

"Hiruma-kun, grab the vine!" She shouted. As soon as he did so, she pulled with all her might while clinging to the small rock.

"Good job, fucking manager." Through his exhaustion he still managed to smile one of his demonic smiles. Agon had been silent the entire time; the only noise he had made was coughing. Without speaking, he grabbed the vine and began to climb the rock side. Compared to Hiruma, he had no problem at all climbing it, and he never fell down. Then he threw the vine down.

"You go first." Hiruma said. With a worried look Mamori began to climb. With Agon's help, the climb was amazingly easy, he practically hauled her up. Surprisingly he also helped Hiruma. But as soon as Hiruma was standing on the ground, Agon smashed him against a tree.

"Tell anyone about this and you _are_ dead." He snarled. Hiruma snickered.

"And what are you going to do her? She knows as well." He nodded towards Mamori.

"I know a way or two to manipulate people as well." Agon shrugged. Hiruma grinned, but just as he was to open his mouth to counterattack Agon; a sharp pain shot through his eyes.

"Urgh." He covered his eyes in his hands. The pain was growing every second. Confused, Agon had let go of him, and Hiruma sank to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Hiruma-kun, what's wrong?" Mamori sounded worried. Then the pain suddenly began to decrease.

"I don't know." He panted. "But it's gone now. Don't worry about it." Mamori looked worried at him.

"We should find a place to rest for a while." She then said. Agon shrugged and began to walk. With a final worried glance at Hiruma, Mamori began walking after Agon.

What was that pain? It couldn't be exhaustion, he was one of the founders of Deimon Devil Bats, and he knew what exhaustion was. He stood up and managed to take one step before everything went black and a pain attack came again. This time it wasn't growing, it was constantly the same pain. He was still conscious when he fell to the ground. He could still hear someone talking to him. But it was impossible to focus, the pain was too much.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori had heard him fall. He was crouching on the ground, his hands covering his eyes again, obviously in pain. She touched his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist as he exclaimed in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Agon stood a bit away from them. He looked completely confused.

"I don't l know, but he's in pain. Like earlier when he said his eyes had hurt." She was just as confused as Agon. She had no idea what to do. Hiruma's painful grunting had stopped and was replaced with a low panting.

"It's ok. It's gone now." He said.

"It's not ok." Mamori said. "If it will come back, it's definitely not ok."

"There is nothing really to do, unless you know what's going on and have a cure for it, right?" he said annoyed. "Now let's find a place to stay, I'm exhausted." He stood up, and started walking in the same direction as Agon, with Mamori tailing after him. But knowing his stubbornness she remained a couple of feet behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Strangely, just like in fairy tales, they actually found a small house, or a shed. There was no one in there, but Agon had to break down the door in order for them to get in. there was no electricity, since the house looked like it was abandoned in the Meiji era. But there was a fireplace and even some wood. Agon and Hiruma watched Mamori's housewife instinct kick in and she even managed to make a fire by using flint stone. That woman would survive anywhere.

Suddenly Hiruma fell on his knees for the third time. Only this time it didn't last as long. After a little while, Hiruma simply passed out.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori almost shrieked. "Can you hear me? Wake up." But he didn't. Not really knowing what to do, she took his head in her lap. And then she waited. The new occupier of the role of the bystander, Agon felt pretty uncomfortable. So in order to not catch a cold or start to freeze, he took of his shirt and shoes and put them close to the fire to dry. Not that he froze yet. It was still pretty warm outside, but wearing wet clothes was simply uncomfortable.

"We should look for some sheets or something." Mamori suddenly said. "Our clothes need to dry, and we have no spare." She smiled and gently removed Hiruma's head from her lap, and started to search around the small house. And she actually found some, Agon had only followed her. Though pretty dusty and worn, they were still usable, some on had been here, maybe not so long ago. She returned to the room where Hiruma was, and saw that he had opened his eyes.

"Hiruma-kun, you're awake." She said. He looked in her direction, but his eyes didn't focus.

"I can't see." He in a voice filled with shock. Mamori sat down besides him and waved her hand across his eyes. He just kept staring.

"No way. How come?" she said.

"My shoulder, see if there is something there. The left one." She pulled his shirt away and looked. There were four small dots, like a snake bite.

"There is something that looks a snake bite, I'm not sure." She said.

"Fuck, well that explains the additional pain I felt, when I fell in to the lake." He said.

"So what should we do? I mean it's around eleven now. Should we stay here, or go and find Agon-san's car?" Mamori looked at the two guys.

"Let's stay." Hiruma said. "At least for a while."

"Alright." Mamori nodded.

"Aah? You've become even more pathetic, trash." Agon said. "Fine, I'll wait." Then he muttered something, Mamori couldn't hear, but apparently Hiruma did.

"Yes, you do, fucking dreads." He grinned wickedly. They started to bicker again, though not as intense as usual.

"Why don't we get some sleep, or at least some rest." Mamori said in an attempt to stop them. And they did. Agon sat down at the other end of the room, and Hiruma sat down where he was.

"Agon-san." Mamori threw him one of the sheets she had found. "Hiruma-kun." She said hesitantly. She then laid one of the sheets over him.

"What the hell are you doing, fucking manager?" He asked surprised. "I might be blinded, but I can still fucking move." She blushed. Of course he could. But why had she done it then? She heard Agon snort. Or was he snoring? She looked at him. He was already asleep! As she lay down, she suddenly felt very tired. Even though she hadn't swum as much as Hiruma, it was still tiresome. And before she knew, she was a sleep.

When he woke up, it was completely dark. Whether it was night, or he was still blind he couldn't figure out. After a while he still couldn't see anything. If it were night, his eyes should have gotten used to the dark by now. How frustrating. What if he couldn't get his eyesight back? He stood up and used the wall to guide him to the door. The air outside was nice and cold, luckily his clothes were now dry, so he didn't get cold. He walked a bit. It annoyed him that he couldn't go very far. He wasn't used to be helpless. Not knowing what to do, Hiruma sat down leaning against what felt like a pretty big tree. Hopefully it was.

"Hiruma-kun." The words soared through the silence and almost scared the living daylight out of him.

"Mamori?" he asked without realizing he had used her first name.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry if I scared you." She said in a strange voice. "I was just worried where you were going. You know, if you got lost or something."

"Che, I'm not a fucking child, you know." He said. She smiled at his stubbornness.

"I know. But you are blinded right now." She said "And it would easy for you to get lost or hurt. And what if those pain attacks came again?" He didn't answer. "It is ok to ask for help once in a while, you know."

"If I can do stuff on my own, why not do it?" He muttered.

"Because no one can do everything. Like, even though your legs work, you can't move as freely as when you could see." She sighed. He didn't answer. "I'm not Agon, I wouldn't dream of making fun of you if you asked for help. Instead, I would be delighted to be able to help you." She blushed. "To support you in a different way then as the team manager." She muttered the last. She peeked at him. Had he heard? It didn't seem so. Shoot.

"What am I leaning up against?" Hiruma suddenly asked.

"Um… I think it's an oak tree." She stammered. Then they sat in silence for a while. It was getting cold now. She shivered and her teeth clattered for a while.

"Is it really that cold?" He asked. She hugged her knees to try and make the shivering stop.

"A little." She smiled. Much to her surprise, he moved his arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if this helps." He said in a low voice, almost a murmur. She smiled.

"It does." She whispered and leaned against him. She felt him twitch, but he didn't shake her of or anything.

"Is dark out here?" Hiruma asked after a while.

"Not really. Dawn will be starting soon. You know, it's still summer." She said.

"Ok, just wondering." They sat in silence again. Then Hiruma stood up.

"Ok then, will you help me back to that fucking shed?" He grinned and held out his right hand. She took it, smiling.

"Of course." She said and let him back to the house.

A loud cracking sound woke Hiruma and Mamori up. Mamori looked around shocked and Hiruma had rolled on his feet.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked shocked. She looked over at Agon. He had apparently kicked a large hole in the wall he was sleeping against. Good grief he hadn't slept over here. And amazingly enough, even though the hole was pretty large and the sound it had made was very loud, Agon was still sleeping.

"It seems that Agon-san has kicked a hole in the wall." She said still surprised. Cursing Hiruma sat down again. A creaking stopped his flow of curses. He looked around, even though it was pretty useless.

"What was that?" Mamori whispered. Another creaking and a loud crash could be heard outside.

"Wake up the fucking dreads, this fucking shed is falling apart." Hiruma stood up again. Mamori crawled over to the sleeping genius and shook him, to wake him up.

"Agon-san, wake up. The house is falling apart." She shook him harder, since he wouldn't react.

"What the hell…" he mumbled and even tried to go back to sleep. How sound could a person sleep?! A beam fell down behind her, and finally Agon woke up completely.

"Christ, what's going on?" he stood up and looked at the big hole in the wall behind him.

"You kicked a hole in the wall, and now the house is falling apart. Get out of here." She pushed him towards the door. Then she turned around, grabbed Hiruma's hand and led him out side. Luckily the house didn't break down before they got out.

"Nice job, fucking dreads." Hiruma said, but kept looking forward, since he had no idea where Agon stood.

"Aah?" he looked pretty confused. "It's not my fault that, that shed was so damn weak."

"No one can control their actions in their sleep." Mamori said, before the demon and the genius could start bickering again. "Now let's find the car, so we can get back home." She placed Hiruma's hand on her shoulder and started to walk.

"What's this, trash? Gotten so low, that you need help walking?" Agon said, when Hiruma didn't object to Mamori's action. Hiruma didn't answer. The constant silences were starting to annoy Agon. Why didn't the girl talk, like the girls he used to hang out with? So annoying. He increased his walking speed. The faster he got home, the better.

"Ah, where are you going, Agon-san?" Mamori asked as Agon stomped past them.

"Where do you think? To the car." He said annoyed. Gullible girl, he thought. What makes you think I won't just ditch you here? But he didn't. Though they annoyed him and got in his way, he still felt a bit indebted to them. They had after all helped out of the lake. But why, of all people in the world, did it have to be those trashes? Especially the blonde one. He had to find a way to silence him.

Mamori looked at Hiruma. Good thing he couldn't see right now. She had been glancing at him every so often, the past few minutes. His eyes were never focused, they kept moving all the time. What was distracting him?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." His eyes were now focused somewhere above her shoulder in an attempt to look her in the eyes. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"Well, your eyes keep focusing on different things. All the time."

"Really?" he asked. "Must be the sounds. I'm still not used to this." He waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"How did it come to this?" Mamori sighed.

"That fucking dreads wanted to be team captain…" Hiruma suddenly stopped. Then he grinned victoriously.

"What is it, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked. That grin made her worry for some poor soul.

"You'll see." He said, then held out his hand, to search for her. She took it, and they presumed their walk.

Agon looked extremely impatient, when they reached the car.

"Took you long enough." He said. "Yo trash, come with me. The manager can wait here." He started to walk a bit away.

"I don't mind." Hiruma hadn't move. "But I somehow can't see where the fuck you are." Agon grinded his teeth, then walked back, grabbed Hiruma's shirt and started to drag him along. Hiruma had some trouble keeping up with the genius' fast paced walk, in his current blindness.

"Have I told you what happens, if you tell anyone about…?" Agon said when they had stopped. He didn't want to say the entire sentence. The trash might be blind, but Agon would still be able to see the smile on the trashes face, if he actually admitted his "weakness".

"About what?" Hiruma grinned. Was he obsessed in taunting others? Agon clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He had done a lot of that lately. "Give up on the captain position, and your phobia remains away from my blackmailing material." Hiruma quickly added after hearing Agon's grinding. Did he have to say phobia? But it was a fair deal. He wasn't an American football fanatic like the trash. He could certainly live without it.

"OK. You've got yourself a deal." Agon said. "But I won't hesitate to crush you if it gets out." He started to walk towards the car again.

"Hey." Hiruma said. Agon had "forgotten" him again. Nothing happened. "At least tell me which way the fucking car is." Agon chuckles ominously.

"Straight ahead." He finally said. Slowly, Hiruma started to walk. There was a chance that Agon said the wrong direction. He listened for footsteps. It sounded as though Agon was walking in the same direction. He increased the speed of his walk; only to fall over a big crack in the road. He really fell face down. How embarrassing. He heard Agon laugh triumphant. He got up and started to walk again, with Agon's laughter ringing in his ears.

"What's so funny, Agon-san." Mamori's voice sounded. Great, get worse. "Hiruma-kun, what happened?" Oh, it just did.

"Nothing, I just tripped." He said.

"But you are bleeding." Her voice was filled with worry. "Err, do you want me to…?" she said carefully.

"Whatever, let's just get back to that fucking car." He said. He could still hear Agon chuckle.

"Could you drive straight to the hospital, Agon-san?" Mamori asked politely, while cleaning of the blood the trash had gotten, when he fell. A priceless moment.

"Aah, whatever." He shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

A ringing phone woke Musashi up. Unknown number, how rude to call, at half passed five in the morning, if you don't know the one you are calling.

"Ah, Musashi-kun?"Anezaki Mamori's voice said.

"Yes, it's me." He said. "Why are you calling me at so early?" Wasn't she usually very polite?

"I'm really sorry, but could you tell the other members of the team this?" she didn't wait for a reply. "Hiruma-kun and I were in an accident along with Agon-san…"

"What!?"Musashi was completely awake now. "Are you guys ok?"

"It's ok; we are at the hospital now." She said.

"Alright, got it." He hung up, wrote a message explaining what had happened to the team, an extra one for Kurita, that would hopefully calm him down. Then he took the keys to his father's car, and drove to the hospital.

Mamori was sitting restlessly in the waiting room, when Musashi arrived.

"Musashi-kun, you didn't have to come here." She said.

"It's ok; there is no way I could go back to sleep anyway." He looked around. "Where's Hiruma?"

"He's currently in a check up. He is worse of than I am." Mamori looked worried. Musashi frowned.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head. Then she told what had happened. "And right before we got to the hospital, he got those pain attacks again."

"Come on." Musashi said after a while. "Let's pick up some new clothes for you guys. If I'm not mistaken, he'll send us of to get some as soon as we meet him. And you should get some too." She nodded and followed him to the car.

"So where is Agon now?" Musashi asked.

"He went to the emergency room; he had some cuts on his hands from climbing. Then he went home." She said. After that there was a long silence. Actually they didn't talk all the way back to the hospital.

A doctor greeted them in the hall.

"You were with Hiruma Yoichi-kun, right?" he asked Mamori.

"Yes I was. Is he alright?" She asked. The doctor smiled.

"He is fine. It was a snake, that uses it's poison to blind its preys. Your friend must have angered it somehow. He should get his eyesight back in a week or so." He said.

"That's great. Can we see him?" Mamori asked relieved. The doctor nodded and showed them the way.

He stared at the darkness. In a week it would be gone. An entire week. Well, a week wasn't so bad, since he had feared something much worse. But he wanted to be able to see again. A low sound got his attention. Some one had entered the room. It wasn't the doctor, who had diagnosed him; he always introduced himself. Who was it? So annoying, to not be able to see.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's I and Musashi-kun as well." Mamori's voice sounded.

"Why are you here, fucking old man?" He turned his head in the direction Mamori's voice had come from.

"Why do you think?" Musashi sighed and threw the bag with Hiruma's clothes on the bed. "Brought you some clothes."

"Great." Hiruma found the bag and got out of the bed. "Wait, there is some sort of spare room here, right?"

"Yes there is, it seems like you got a private room." Mamori said. "If you just follow this wall, you'll reach it." She placed his hand on the wall.

"You are amazing, Anezaki." Musashi said, after Hiruma had left the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You have known him for about a year, yet you understand him just as well as I do, who has known him since middle school." He smiled. "For example: you knew he wouldn't like to be lead to that room. So you placed his hand on the wall and made him walk himself." She didn't answer. She just lightly blushed and looked out of the window.

"Oi, Hiruma." Musashi's worried voice caught her attention. Hiruma stood in the doorway, covering his eyes with his hand. Was he having a pain attack again? He fell gasping on his knees. Mamori ran over to him, and sat down by his side. Musashi followed, a bit more awkward. She placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing talking to him only would make him feel useless. He made a strange noise and took her hand. Then with a gasp, his body loosened up and he started to breath normally again.

"What was that?" Musashi asked worried.

"Something that came along with the blindness." Hiruma said. "They said it probably wouldn't go away, even though I've taken the antidote. It goes away along with the blindness."

"Will you be ok?" Musashi didn't sound any bit worried.

"Yeah, this one wasn't as bad as the previous ones." Hiruma stood up, then realized that he was still holding Mamori's hand, and immediately let go. Musashi smiled.

"I'll talk to a doctor, see if we can get you out of here." He said and left the room. There was an awkward silence after he left. Mamori stood up and walked over to the window.

"Thanks again." Hiruma suddenly said. Mamori looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"At the lake. And you helped me without anything. And when those attacks come, I can't really hear anything and I'm temporarily blind…" He touched his shoulder and smiled. She smiled as well. Then she took his hand.

"I'm glad that I could be of any help." She said. "If I ever become blind, you can help me then."

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll be your eyes, if that ever happens."

"Then I'll be yours now." She said. "Musashi and a doctor are on their way here."

After another check up, Hiruma 'persuaded' the doctor to let him go home. After that, Musashi drove them home. First stop was Hiruma's house.

"I've been wondering." Musashi said when the car stopped outside Hiruma's house. "Do you think Cerberus would be of any use to you right now?"

"Of course not." Hiruma grinned. "That canine only stays at my place in exchange for food. It's impossible to walk him." Mamori led him inside, trailed by Musashi. As he opened the door, a hungry Cerberus greeted them.

"Want me to take care of him, until you get your eyesight back?" Musashi asked.

"Yeah, that would work." Hiruma said. "Cerberus, that fucking old man has some food for you at his place." The dog ran at full speed down to the car, and waited impatiently there.

"Well, see you later then." Musashi said and walked down to the waiting Cerberus.

"Will you be alright?" Mamori asked worried.

"Hey, I can find my way in my own house." He grinned and closed the door. A loud thud, made her worry again, and she almost wanted to open the door again.

When she got home, she saw her cell phone on the small table in the hall. She went to her room and lay down on the bed. After staring at her phone for a while, she picked it up and dialed Hiruma's number. A female robotic voice told her, that the number didn't exist. He must have had his cell phone with him, when he fell in to the lake. She showered and made herself some lunch; her parents were still abroad, so there was no one to talk to. Before she knew, she was asleep on the kitchen table.

When she woke up, it was around three in the afternoon. She checked her phone for messages. An unknown number had sent her one.

_Lost my cell in the lake. What time is it?_

It had to be Hiruma. How had he gotten her number, if he had lost his cell phone?

_How did you get my number if you lost your cell phone in the lake? It's ten past three in the afternoon. Mamori._

Something felt wrong after she had sent the message. After a while, her phone vibrated again.

_I appreciate that you reply, but I have no idea what you wrote. A week hasn't passed yet._

She could almost hear his snicker and teasing words about her little mistake. She called the number.

"Hello?" she heard him say.

"Hiruma-kun, it's me." She said. "Sorry about that text. Um, the time is around twelve minutes past three in the afternoon."

"That has been bothering me ever since I left the hospital. Thanks." He said.

"How did you get my number?" she then asked.

"I have photographic memory." He said shortly.

"What will you do about meals?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"OK."

"Anymore weird things you feel like worrying about?" he asked.

"No." she smiled. "Nothing more. See you." She said and hung up.

Hiruma didn't come to school or to practice. Because of a certain book, that was in his possession, none of the teachers asked about it. Practice felt a bit weird for every one, since Hiruma always had been there. When school was over, she stayed a bit longer to clean the club house. After that, she didn't go home. She went to his place. As she stepped out of the bus, she couldn't help but to write a message to him.

_Hi, how are you? I'm coming over for a visit. Hope you don't mind._

After a little while she received a message.

_Very funny. It's only been four days. No way I would get my eyesight back so soon._

She laughed. The bus station wasn't far from his house, only about five minutes. She knocked on his door. The first time she had done this, he had ignored it, so she had to call him. Then there had been a small ruckus, when he had tried to open the door. This time, there was no ruckus. He had remembered the distances between each room of the house.

"Hello, come in." He said as he opened the door. "What do you have to report or annoy me with?"

"You're in a good mood." Mamori smiled. "Well, the team is doing fine. It is a bit weird when you are not there. As far as I know, I have nothing to annoy you with."

"Really?" he said. "Then what are you going to do here?" he grinned. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hiruma-kun." She said without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" he said. His voice was to her left. She opened her eyes; he had been standing more in front of her, than to her left. How frustrating it had to be for him.

"What do you miss most about being able to see?" He was quiet for a while.

"Seeing in general. Be able to walk at normal speed, seeing the things in front of me. Reading. Being able to throw a pass. Everything I guess." His eyes looked even more distant.

"Then, what do you want to see first, when your eyesight returns?" She asked. He didn't answer. She looked at him; he had covered his eyes with his hand. She went over to him, to make sure he wouldn't fall or something. Even though this had happened before, she still felt s kind of fear every time. There was nothing she could do.

It was horrible every time those attacks came. Not only because of the pain, but because he became totally helpless every time. He became so unfocused; he could fall over and first realize it afterwards. And she was there every time. Quietly with her hand on his shoulder, no comments afterwards, just a worried 'Are you alright?'. She was so strange.

When the pain was gone, he opened his eyes. There was something wrong with the usual darkness, he was able to see. It wasn't as dark as before. Were his eyes sensing light now? He waved his hand in front of him. He could definitely see something move.

"What's the matter, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked. He looked at her. But couldn't see anything, but the new blurry darkness, maybe she was too close.

"I think I can see the difference between dark and light now." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He looked at her again; he still couldn't see any shape in the darkness. The living room had big windows in it. And it was still light outside. "Can you take me to the living room?" Without answering, Mamori took his hand and walked into the living room. This room was definitely brighter. He heard Mamori move and saw something dark a couple of feet away from him. It was definitely her shape.

"So? Can you see where I stand?" Mamori asked excited.

"Yeah." He smiled and pointed towards her to prove it. She made a strange sound and ran towards him. She was too close for him to see.

"That's wonderful." She whispered. Suddenly he felt her arms around him. A hug? Awkwardly, he hugged her back.

"So tell me."Mamori said after a while. "What do you want to see first?" He snickered.

"Try guessing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, then." Mamori said enthusiastic. "What's this then?" She held up the remote control that had been lying on the table, in Hiruma's living room.

"The remote." Hiruma answered without looking up. Mamori looked at it in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"It's the only thing that I leave on the table." He said. He heard her sigh and watched as her dark shape moved a little.

"Then what's this?" she held something up. It was some kind of a square. He sighed, ever since he had been able to see the difference between dark and light, which was for about an hour ago, she had kept on holding things up, wanting him to see what it was. And it was getting pretty annoying. Sure seeing light was a great change from seeing nothing. But he could only see dark and white. Nothing else. And the individual shapes he saw, where blurry.

"Will you stop that?" He said annoyed. "It's not like it will improve my sight, by guessing whatever you are holding up."

"I'm sorry." Mamori said, but couldn't help smiling. He just can't hide his impatience, can he? There was silence for a while. Mamori looked at the clock. It was almost six. Sort of to make it clear, to Hiruma, who almost couldn't see, her stomach made an awful growling sound, due lack of dinner.

"What the hell?" Hiruma laughed. "I thought you only had an inhumane need for cream puffs." She blushed bright red.

"It's not true." She said in her defense. "I eat for a person my size."

"Sure you do." Hiruma said, still smiling. "What time is it? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"It's almost six p.m." She said. "And my parents are still abroad, so no one is waiting for me at home." Not ten seconds later, her stomach growled again.

"Come on." Hiruma stood up, grinning. "I don't have any food in the house, if we want those ungodly noises, your stomach is making, to go away, we're going to need some food."

"But I'm not familiar with this neighborhood. And you…" She started.

"I still remember which way to go. Just tell me what the surroundings look like." He smiled, then he searched his pockets for something. "Here." He held out his wallet and a set of key. Then stared at the dark figure that was Mamori, judging the distance. After he had tossed them towards her, a loud crashing sound could be heard. He had misjudged the distance to Mamori and now probably broken something.

"Fuck, what did I hit?" he asked. How embarrassing.

"It's ok; it was the keys landing the table. I don't think they left a mark." She said assuring. Then she picked up the wallet and keys. Of course, he can't see the number of the bills, or which key to use, she thought. Then she took a closer look at the keys. There were over ten different keys. How typical of Hiruma.

"Um, Hiruma-kun." She said looking at the keys. "Which key goes to the front door?"

"Third one from the left of the square handled one." He said without hesitation. That's photographic memory for you, Mamori thought.

The destination turned out to be a large convenience store. Apparently Hiruma hadn't bother remembering the names of the street, and only paid attention to the surroundings. But still he didn't have any problem telling her the way. They had walked in silence the entire way, except when Hiruma had told her what the surroundings should look like.

"It looks like it will rain soon." Mamori said, looking at the sky. The weather, best small talking subject in the world. But the small talk killer arrived in form of large raindrops almost right after she had said it.

"Define 'soon'." Hiruma said sarcastic. She smiled apologizing to him. When she turned around to walk again, she saw Agon, walking towards them. The genius was talking on a cell phone with some one, and had obviously not seen them.

"Oh, it's Agon-san." She said in a low voice to Hiruma. First he looked annoyed, then a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Where?" he asked. To answer Hiruma's question, Agon hung up and looked at them with his usual arrogant stare.

"Aah, what the hell are you trashes doing here?" He asked. How can he change personality so quickly? Mamori thought, when he was talking on the phone, he actually looked like a nice person.

"We're just…" Mamori began, but Hiruma broke her off.

"Fucking rain." He said, staring into thin air. Then he shrugged. "Well, at least it's only _water._"

"You piece of trash…" Agon said grinding his teeth. Then stepped towards Hiruma, grabbed his shirt and dragged him along with him.

"Wait, Agon-san." Mamori began, but once again Hiruma broke her off.

"It's ok, fucking manager. Go on ahead." He grinned. Agon dragged him somewhere where the rain couldn't fall. Some kind bus stop or something.

"I'm warning you, trash." Agon snarled. "Any hints about _that_ and you are finished." Hiruma snickered.

"The deal was if I told anyone, I would loose my position as team captain to you. But there was never anything about mentioning water." He smiled victoriously.

"If anyone finds out about it through you, it is will be the same as you breaking the deal." Agon threatened.

"I know, but as long as they won't, my part of the deal will be kept." Hiruma kept smiling. "So accidently mentioning it in your presence still might occur."

"Well then." Agon smiled his ominous smile. "Accidents also happen when you are playing American football. These accidents I'm talking about might just happen under my presence as well." He pushed Hiruma aside and picked up his ringing phone. The person was obviously a girl, since he was using a higher voice than his normal one and apologized for suddenly hanging up. There was no way Agon would talk like that to a guy.

How annoying, I finally get something on the fucking dread, and he has to have a comeback, Hiruma thought walking towards the light, the convenience store, was spreading. Some one was walking in front him, but he had no idea who it was, or what he looked like. Whoever was constantly glancing at him. Or was his poor vision just making it look like he was? The incident with the passing of the keys to Mamori made him hesitate about asking the person, what he was doing. When he got inside the store, he looked around for Mamori. How the fuck am I going to recognize her? The only thing he could judge on, was height, and Mamori was of course average height. Everyone inside the store looked the same; dark and blurry, like shadows. Some one touched his arm.

"Hiruma-kun, it's me." The voice of Mamori whispered. "Um, is there anything special I should buy?" God, I sound like a housewife, she thought.

"It's you who needs it. Just buy whatever you want." He shrugged.

It was still raining when they left the store, but it didn't really matter, since they were already soaked. They walked in silence all the way back to Hiruma's house. When they got inside, Hiruma disappeared in the part of the house, she had never been to, including his room, which explained a lot. Then he appeared with a towel in his hand and another one his head.

"You'll catch a cold." He muttered and held a towel towards her. Smiling she took it.

"Thank you." She began to dry her hair and face.

"By the way, I'm not going to help you do the cooking." Hiruma said waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Sure, then don't mind me going through the drawers." She smiled. Hiruma looked so strange with his hair down and not smiling his usual demonic smile. He just sat quietly and, well more likely listened than watched, Mamori make herself at home in his kitchen. It was getting darker now; it wasn't completely black, but the light was fading, which made his newly gained sight fade as well. Now it was dark surroundings and black figures. She's so strange, he thought. Why does she keep coming? It's not that I mind. On the contrary. The disappearance of the little light, that had been, broke his thinking of.

"Did you just turn of the lights?" he asked, he couldn't see anything now.

"No, it seems as thought the power is out." Mamori said. "The oven isn't working either." She tried switching the lights on and off, but nothing happened.

"How dark is it?" Hiruma asked.

"Not very dark, I will be able to see fine once my eyes get used to it." She looked at him. "Can you see anything now?"

"Nope, it's completely dark again." He sighed. "I guess I'll need to endure your stomach's ungodly noises until the power comes back."


	5. Chapter 5

They went into the living room to sit down, since it was warmer than the kitchen. Just as she was about to sit down on the expensive looking leather couch, Mamori noticed her clothes were still soaked, and she had no spare. Should I ask him to lend me some? It will be too weird.

"What are you doing?" Hiruma had noticed she hadn't sat down. There had been no sounds, and she was mumbling now.

"It's just… Um… Well, my clothes are all wet, and it will probably ruin the couch if I sit on it." She stammered. He frowned, feeling just as awkward as she. What, do I lend her some of my clothes?

"Alright, come on." Using the wall as a guide, he began to walk to the other end of living room, towards his own room.

Hiruma-kun's room? Mamori thought. Ah, why do I feel so childishly exited, it's just a room. It wasn't as she had expected it to be, then again, she hadn't known what to expect. It was spacious and bright. A bed, a desk and a small couch. Of course all the shelves were filled with football magazines and other football things. Hiruma opened a cupboard.

"I guess you'll have to pick yourself." He said and moved aside to make room for her. She took the first T – shirt and shorts she could find. This is so weird, she thought. She went into the bathroom to change. Her hair was still wet, but she wasn't cold, it was pretty hot outside. I probably look horrible, she thought. But she didn't look in the mirror. It will only make it worse, and Hiruma-kun can't see right now, she comforted herself. She walked back to the bedroom and peeked inside, but Hiruma wasn't there. He must have gone back to the living room. He was standing in front of the window, staring at something outside. She went to his side and tried to follow his gaze.

Hiruma was just about to open his mouth to say something, when everything suddenly was lit up, only for a second, followed by the loud bang of thunder.

"Fuck, that was loud." He had almost covered his ears.

"Let's go and see if the power is back." Mamori said in a higher voice than usual. "Because I switched of the lights in the kitchen, and this room wasn't lit. And what if the oven…" What the fuck is going on with her? She's never this talk active, Hiruma thought. He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder.

"That's right, I'm sorry. You can't see when it's dark." Mamori kept on. Another flash appeared followed by an even louder crack. Hiruma felt her shoulder getting tense under his grip. She's afraid of thunder, he thought. What's with the phobias? First the fucking dreads, and now her.

"Hey, fucking manager." He smiled triumphant. "Are you afraid of the thunder?"

"No I'm not." She said fairly convincing.

"Who are you trying to fool? You suddenly got very talk active after the first one. The second one your shoulder got tense." He grinned.

"I'm not afraid of thunder." She said in her defense. "There was an awkward silence, so I thought I'd say something. And the second one just startled me, that's all."

"Of course you did." Hiruma snickered. "I wonder, if the lightning strikes again, where will it hit? I mean, the second one was pretty close, closer than the first one…" Mamori remove his hand in annoyance, but before she could let go, the lightning stroke again. She sank to her knees, covering her ears.

His suspicion had been confirmed. This might not be blackmailing material, since she didn't have as much pride as Agon, but it was definitely useful. He sat down, hopefully opposite of her. In order to not make the situation reversible, he reached out his hand, trying to find her shoulder. He didn't reach her shoulder. Instead he touched her cheek; he immediately took back his hand. It was wet.

"Why you crying?" he asked half smiling.

"I can't explain it." Mamori sobbed. "Whenever the thunder is striking, I start imagining the worst possible. And I get so afraid."

"It's thunder. It only makes a noise." Hiruma said hesitantly.

"It's not only thunder, what if it hits something, or someone?" she couldn't stop sobbing.

"It never hits anyone, hardly even light posts." He was more arguing with her, than comforting her. Then again, that was what they were known for.

"There have been several cases were people have been hit by lightning." Mamori argued back. To make it all worse, a fourth flash appeared, followed by the loudest crack so far. Mamori let out a small shriek of panic. Then she felt something on her shoulder. Hiruma had gently placed his hand on her shoulder, with a strange look on his face. Then he tightened his grip, pulled her closer and hugged her. They sat like that for a while, until the thunder stopped. After that it was awfully quiet, even the rain had stopped. The peaceful silence was cut short by a piercing tone.

"The power is back." Hiruma pointed out. He stood up and held out his hand to help Mamori on her feet. Then they switched, she took his hand and led him in to the kitchen. While Mamori tried to save the sad remains of what was to be her dinner, Hiruma turned on every light he could find.

"How's your dinner?" He grinned.

"It's unsaveble." She said, cleaning of the black mass that had been her dinner.

"How far do you think the fucking dreads will go to protect his secret?" Hiruma suddenly asked.

"You are seriously not considering making a rumor about it?" Mamori asked shocked.

"Not a rumor. I just need to find out, how much information can slip out." He said.

"Really, you'd do anything to get control." She sighed. Then she looked at the clock. It was almost eight , and she hadn't done her homework, not that it was much, but she had always done it the moment she got home. "Shoot, I should go home now. It's almost eight." She got her school bag. Then she left. After all that had happened today, leaving felt really strange. So simple. She took the bus to Deimon station, and walked home from there. When she got home, she made her homework and some dinner, which didn't burn. Then she sat around fidgeting for an hour before she went to bed.

Hiruma ignored the slight awkwardness after she had left. Instead he began to think of different ways to let out Agon's secret, without being killed by the genius. He turned on the TV, hoping for some one to say what time it was. He had no idea for how long he sat there. Then he heard a different sound, something not from the annoyingly happy reporter. Some one had entered his house. He had locked the door after Mamori had left. It had to be some one with a key to the house. There were only two possibilities: a burglar, which was highly unlikely, since Cerberos had made a reputation for the house, or it was him.

"Yoichi." A hesitant voice said.

"What?" he said, without looking at the man. He heard a sigh.

"It's not usually for you to watching TV this late." The man said after a while. He obviously felt awkward.

"Why do you care?" Hiruma asked coldly. He felt some one sit down on the couch.

"Are you really watching this?" The man asked after a long silence. Without waiting for an answer, he changed the channel. How typical, Hiruma thought, you're so fucking good at ignoring.

Hiruma Yuuya looked at his son. He was staring blankly at the TV screen. He sighed soundlessly, when he finally came home, Yoichi discretely ignored him as much as possible. I can't blame him though; I haven't been the best of parent. It still bothered him, he really wanted to make it good, but as stubborn as Yoichi was, it hardly possible. Suddenly he frowned and looked at him. Yuuya smiled apologizing.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" He suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hiruma asked without looking at him.

"It's just… They looked a bit strange." Yuuya tried to get eye contact again with him, but he kept looking away. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"It's because I got a new set of eyes, since you last saw me." He heard his father sigh. Hiruma stood up and walked into the kitchen, without having a clash with anything, since almost all the lights were turned on. But apparently Yuuya had turned those in the kitchen and the hallway off. He got successfully out of the kitchen, but in the hallway he had to use the wall as a guide. His feet got tangled up in something, making him lose his balance; his hands searched the wall for something to stop his fall. He found something, grabbed it, but ending up dragging it along in his fall. How nostalgic, he thought.

Yuuya stormed in to the hall, to find his son lying on the floor along side with the clothes tree.

"What on earth happened?" He asked shocked.

"Just turn on the lights." His son said, trying to free his feet from Yuuya's jacket. Yuuya did as he was told and waited for an explanation.

"What happened?" He asked again after a while.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiruma asked. "I fell."

"Your feet got tangled up in my jacket, causing you to fall. Didn't you see it or something?" Yuuya said.

"You won't leave this matter alone?" Hiruma sighed. Yuuya shook his head. None of them said anything for a short while. "You have to say either 'yes' or 'no'. I can't see what you are doing when it's this dark." Yuuya looked around. It wasn't very dark. You couldn't read in this poor light, but it was definitely possible to see another person's face clearly. What was wrong with his eyes?

"I won't leave it alone, until you tell me what's wrong." He said.

"I had an accident, where some kind of snake or viper bit me, and its poison causes blindness for some days." He said. "That's it. The doctors said it will disappear in around a week. It has been four days now, and my eyes can see light now, that's why I fell here, since there isn't much light here."

"Four days?" Yuuya asked shocked. "Why didn't you let me know sooner?"

"What would you have done?" Hiruma asked.

"I might have prevented this from happening. Even though I'm not a very good parent, I still care what happens to you." Yuuya said. Hiruma stood up and began to put the clothes back on the clothing tree. Awkwardly Yuuya watched as his son had to touch the clothing tree in order to find the hooks, the clothes hang on. He picked up the rest of the clothes and hung them up, using the same time Hiruma had used on three.

"Did you take them all?" Yoichi asked as he looked at the floor to find any clothes.

"Yes I did." Then he noticed something on his son's right arm. "You're bleeding."

"Oh." he said and touched his arm to confirm it. Without a word he walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. As usual, you refuse help from anyone, Yuuya thought.

Hiruma poured some water on his arm to clean of the blood. He couldn't really see how much there was. Wonder what she had done, he thought and smiled. He reached out for a towel on the radiator. But what he touched wasn't a towel, some different kind of cloth. That idiot, he frowned, she's forgotten her uniform at my place. Wonder how noisy that annoying man will get if he sees this? He stuffed in one of the cupboards and took one of the towels. When he got out on the hall way, Yuuya had apparently turned of the lights out of habit. Annoyed Hiruma opened the bathroom door so that as much light as possible could get into the hallway. It didn't help much, but it was better than nothing at all. He got to the kitchen without having a clash with anything. Then he took out a first aid kit and searched for something that might be band aids. Or were band aids enough? Hopefully, it would look stupid to put a bandage on a small scratch. He decided to leave it as it was. It didn't hurt that much, so it couldn't be all that bad.

Then Hiruma left the room without a word, heading for his bedroom. Half way there, the dull feeling of a starting 'pain attack' slowly crept in his eyes. With a slight feeling of panic, he rushed into his room, barely avoiding to crash into anything. He used the pillow to silence whatever noises he probably would make. He knew they didn't last for very long, but it felt like an eternity. When the pain went away, he noticed he had placed his hand on his shoulder. It's strange though; this is the first time, where she hasn't been here. She's always there. So fucking strange.


	6. Chapter 6

A constant and annoying ringing filled his house. First Hiruma thought it was his phone, but since there was no light coming from the table he had last placed it, the only option left was the door bell. As he moved towards the main door, he noticed his eyesight had gotten a little better. The ringing got more aggressive as he got closer. Angry he ripped the door open and heard a little squeak. Two short figures where there, he couldn't be 100% positive who they were, but judging from the squeak one of them had to be the fucking midget. The other one probably the fucking monkey, they way he stood and the spiky hair.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Hiruma asked threatening. Both of the figures jerked.

"Err, we…um." Sena began. "Well it turns out that we have received a challenge, from a slightly unknown team. Foreigners."

"Big deal, have Kid as quarterback, you should be fine. Now fuck of." Hiruma said.

"We can't." The monkey said. "It was a challenge to the Deimon Devil Bats personally."

"What?!" How could this have happened? "Isn't the entire team aware that I can't play right now?"

"Yes we are." Sena said. "But they sort of made fun of us, and well Taki was there and…" Both the short boys looked at the taller blonde. He wasn't angry. He was furious.

"Why the fuck didn't you kill them? Mock them back to the depths of hell." He asked as he stormed through the house, stuffing his gear in a bag. "How did you get here?" he asked the boys standing in the door.

"We ran." The monkey said proudly. That fucking idiot, what's so amazing about running some miles? Hiruma suddenly stopped. How where they going to get to Deimon High? No way would he depend on _their_ help to get to there. He tossed his phone towards the monkey, who of course caught it.

"Call Habashira Rui. We need a ride to Deimon High."

Luckily the chameleon – like Rui, didn't oblige much. Actually, he didn't oblige at all, so no harm there. They even made it to Deimon, without any problems. It was too good to be true, Sena thought. Something's bound to go wrong. On the field, Mamori greeted them with a status report.

"All the members are here, and Musashi-kun and I have managed to prevent the three brothers from killing Taki-kun." She looked a bit worried. "But there is a problem about the light on the field."

"Really?" Monta said. "It's fine enough to have a match in. Why are you worrying about it?"

"You fucking monkey." Hiruma landed a successful hit on the Monta's head. "I still can't see properly."

"But how are we going to manage without a quarterback?" Sena asked, worrying about his stamina. "I won't really do as a quarterback, and my stamina won't last if we only go by runs."

"Good point." Hiruma smirked. "It'll depend on how strong the other team is."

"Hiruma." Musashi said in a serious tone. "I overheard them, they seem to know something's wrong with your eyes."

"Well, guess we have to be careful then. Make use of our advantages." But we don't really have any advantages, Sena thought. If anything, we're at a disadvantage, with Hiruma almost out of the game. We can't let them know of his condition. But to his surprise, Hiruma walked out on the field and looked around.

"Where's the other team?" He asked loudly. Loud enough, that their opposing team, who were barely 15 yards away, heard him. All of them stood up and walked over to Hiruma, who looked like he had just noticed them.

"We're right here, moron." One of them said.

"Those are men?" Hiruma looked at his team. "I seriously can't tell." A huge guy, the biggest on the team, with the number '7' on his jersey stood in front Hiruma.

"What's the matter? Can't you see?" He said in an insulting tone. Hiruma made due with his usual devilish smirk and returned to his teammates.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori said. "You probably shouldn't have done that. You made them angry."

"Your point?" He asked.

"Well, their homepage, we can't get access to it. We know nothing about them. No weaknesses or all the members' names."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde hissed. Then his face became blank. He sat completely still for a little while, with his teammates watching him.

"Give me your phone." Hiruma said at last. No one reacted. "For fuck's sake, just any phone! Does it really matter?" Sena handed over his phone to the half blind team – captain.

"Which button is this?" Hiruma's index finger lay on the 1 –button.

"One." Mushashi said. The rest of the team watched as Hiruma dialed a number in waited for someone to answer on the other end. Suddenly Hiruma straightened his back and frowned in worry. A distant 'hello' could be heard from whoever it was who had gotten the curse of being called up by Hiruma.

"Hi." He said. "Who do you think, fucking old man." Instinctively Monta, Sena and Taki looked at Mushashi, who was just as confused as them.

"I need some information on a foreign team. Just get access to their website and tell me what it says about the team members." After telling the foreign team's name, Hiruma was quiet. Suddenly the computer, he had brought with him, lit up.

"That's should do the trick." Hiruma said and hung up. "Find something about them. Brief us in the first time – out, I'll let you know when that is."

Deimon Devil Bats assembled on the field.

"Alright fuck shrimp, we'll depend solely on runs until the first time – out. See how far we can get." Hiruma instructed.

In the half time, the Devil Bats was the closest to get a touchdown, score was 3 – 0 in the Devil Bats' favor, but that could be so easily changed. The other team had a good attack, and an only tad better defense. A full strength Devil Bats could have easily won, no doubt. But Sena was running low on stamina and Hiruma's couldn't analyze the situations, not to mention make passes. Even Mamori's briefing was not of much use. So as they entered the field again, without much optimism.

Mamori watched them from the bench, feeling useless. A purring noise got her attention. It was Sena's phone. A number she didn't know was displayed on the screen. She picked it up.

"Hello, Yoichi?" A male voice said.

"Err, no. I'm Anezaki Mamori, team manager of Deimon Devil Bats." She replied. Who was this, who used Hiruma's first name? No one did that. "Who is this?"

"My name is Hiruma Yuuya." The man said after a short pause. I'm talking to Hiruma's dad, Mamori thought, how strange. I have no idea what to say.

"Yoichi called me a minute ago about a foreign team." Hiruma Yuuya said to break the silence.

"Oh yes. Thank you for your help earlier." She said. What on earth am I supposed to say?

"You're welcome. I noticed that their website didn't say much about the team. What's the current score?" Yuuya asked.

"Well, it's 3 – 0 because of Musashi – kun's kicks. But that can easily be changed." Mamori said with a sigh. "They are a fairly good team, but we can only depend on runs, and having only one running back at the moment, it's not looking too good."

"Only runs." Hiruma Yuuya muttered. "Well, are there any members of the team that… err, well look, um irresponsible?"

"What do you mean?" Mamori said a little confused.

"Well, not to sound rude, but are there any members that look a little dumb or something?" Involuntarily Mamori looked at the two receives, Taki and Monta.

"Well, yes."

"Have they done something noticeable during the match?"

"No, they are both receivers, they haven't done much at all."

"Ok, how about…" Mamori little scream broke him of. Hiruma had just been sacked what looked like pretty violently.

"I'm sorry; I'll have to call you back… Or something." She said and hung up the phone.

"Wait." She did as he said, looking impatient and worried.

Hiruma had been sacked worse before. After being sacked by Gao, there was a lot of competition until there was someone who could do a more violent job than him. But this time, he could probably have avoided it, if only of course he could see normally. He had no idea what way he was turning. The fall had made him slightly disorientated. So he made due with sitting up, to show that he was ok.

"You ok?" Musashi asked. He nodded as a reply. Musashi grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to his feet. Kurita had come over as well to check on his friend, and shadowed the pitiful remains of Hiruma's sight. But he could still hear the fucking idiot's voice, stating that no matter what, Devil Bats were sure of victory.

"Even if we win this match, I'll kill that idiot for making this fuzz." Hiruma growled. "And if we lose, I'll feed him to the brothers."

"We're not brothers!"

"Hiruma." Musashi said. "Anezaki wants a time – out it seems."

"Fine, what way?" Hiruma almost whispered. As in a friendly gesture, Musashi pushed Hiruma in the right direction, smiling as though Hiruma had made a joke. Indirectly Taki helped as well, loudly asking Mamori what was wrong.

"Well, erm… Apparently our opponents are really bad at covering up on receivers." She stated, more or less knowing the reaction. Hiruma opened his mouth in a frown, but Taki beat him to it.

"Ahaha, so all we have to do is put me in action." He smiled and flicked his hair. Everyone looked at him with a tired expression.

"Where is that fucking idiot standing?" Hiruma suddenly asked, with a spark in his eyes.

"Well, you're looking at him." Musashi said and Taki winked at the quarterback, who luckily didn't see it. Instead, a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Fucking monkey, fucking baldy, listen up." He said.

Back on the field, Monta was twitching with excitement, Yukimitsu twitched with nervousness and Taki just twitched. He didn't really have to do anything except his usual, try to overshadow Monta.

Devil Bats ball and all the receivers and Sena rushed forward as Hiruma prepared to hand the ball to Sena.

"Ahaha!" Taki shouted, trying to look cool in a y – spin. "This is too easy. I could catch a pass like this, no doubt."

To everyone's surprise, Sena rushed past the linemen with no ball, and Hiruma changed into a passing pose. Even more surprise when he actually threw the ball. It flew through the air, towards the idiot making a y – spin. Monta and Yukimitsu were rushing towards him as well, trying not to get into one another's way and still catch ball. Monta, who was the fastest, caught the ball and started to run towards the goal line. Touchdown to the Devil Bats. After Musashi's kick the score was 10 – 0. The success repeated itself to the end of the game. The other team eventually found the trick behind Hiruma's blind passes, but there was not much to do about it, with the Devil Bats' defense.

"Yay, Deimon for the win!" Monta said and highfived Sena after their victory. The other team hadn't stayed for very long after they had lost and seen Hiruma's demonic smile.

"How did you suddenly know more about our opponents?" Hiruma's voice suddenly sounded behind Mamori who had been waiting for her bus.

"Oh, you scared me." She said, smiling.

"Oh, didn't mean to. How did you know about them?" He asked again.

"Well um, Sena's phone rang again. It was the same number you had dialed in." She scratched her cheek. "It was your father."

"I know." Hiruma frowned. "He's the one who taught me the basics of hacking."

"He what?!" Mamori almost shouted.

"He didn't do it directly. I snuck up on him sometimes. He only showed me once." Hiruma's frown didn't go away.

"I thought you didn't live with your father." Mamori said carefully. Hiruma never talked about personal stuff.

"I did until I was 12, then I moved when he was on a business trip." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Didn't like him, the moving wasn't that much of a change."

"Was he a bad father?" Mamori felt sorry for him. She imagined a 12 year old Hiruma alone in a house, waiting for his father to come home.

"Don't know. No one else to compare with. But I guess he was." Hiruma looked into the light of one of the lamp post, to see if it helped on his poor eyesight.

"Did he leave you alone often? Like did he have many business trips?"

"How did you know?" He looked in her direction, at her face, but failed to make eye contact.

"I don't know. I just assumed." She smiled and shrugged. "Are you angry at him for leaving you alone so often?"

"No." Hiruma said and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Ok." But you were lonely, weren't you, she thought to herself. "But your father seems to want to make it right again."

"Why have you talked to my dad so much? It's none of your business." Hiruma frowned.

"Well, he called and helped us out a little." Mamori tried to say, without taking sides.

"It'll end up that he'll come and visit, and I can't make him leave."

"But isn't it nice to not be alone in your house all the time?" Mamori asked a little puzzled. She usually ended up missing company after half a day alone.

"No. I don't want him there. I don't want to see him, it's that simple; he was hardly at home, so there isn't much change. And now, when he's finally got the time, he wants to come over bother." Hiruma shrugged, but still kept a frown.

"So you never depended on anyone?" The image of the younger Hiruma all alone somewhere wouldn't escape Mamori's mind.

"No." Hiruma said in completely neutral tone. No self pity, nothing. "It was my own choice in the end."

"But when you were younger, there was no one for you to depend on, right?" She kept on.

"… I guess so." Hiruma said in a questioning tone. In his determination on being independent, he had never thought of it in that way.

"I see." Mamori nodded. "It sort of makes me happy." Hiruma stared at her confused. What the fuck? "Well, you have never depended on anyone before in your life. But you depend on me, for managing Deimon Devil Bats." And hopefully some other stuff, even after you have regained your normal eyesight, she hoped.

"That's because that's…" Hiruma began.

"Oh there's my bus. See you, Hiruma – kun." Mamori broke him off, happy about for once getting the final word in one of their conversations. But she didn't get very far. Half way down the stairs, someone had taken a hold of her hand.

"Don't… go." Hiruma muttered. She couldn't see his face, as he had bent it down. First she was completely clueless. Then the tightening grip on her wrist told her. It was one of those pain attacks. As much as she worried for him during these moments, she couldn't help but to feel a little spark of happiness inside her. He had wanted her to be there.

Hiruma's grip had gotten really tight while she had been fluttering away in her mind. It was actually starting to hurt. But she didn't say anything, she didn't feel like it was fair of her to shake him of, just because it hurt; he was clearly in much more pain than her. But he realized it himself. His grip loosened and he slowly moved his hand up to his hurting eyes. It had felt nice at first when he had held her wrist. But as the pain grew, so did the strength of his grip. And it wasn't fair of him to trouble her more with his fucking problem. Suddenly he felt something around him. She was hugging him. What the fuck? First he froze, more than he already were. Then he thought of shaking her off, by shear reflex. But it felt good. The pain didn't ease, but it felt somehow better.

Mamori sat there for maybe thirty seconds. Then Hiruma's breathing changed, and she assumed that the pain was gone. None of them moved.

"Err…" Mamori began and loosened her hug a little. "Do you want me to move?" How unromantic.

"No." Was all he said. The he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you." He then said after a while.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I'm just repaying my debt from the thunder incident."


End file.
